Life of flame
by firefoxz068
Summary: There is a 16 year old kid with 4 hybrid wolves names are bubbles, 98 , noble , spartan but they are from minecraft there will be the mob talker mod there also he will become a step Mage
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: first time making a chapter don't complain about the names and stuff ill try to making a chapter each day and im a beginner too this chapter may be long

* * *

chapter one: flames life

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

the names flame I go to highschool ( age 16 ) and got these hybrid wolves that were very intelligent I mean there bubbles the pink light pink and her eyes were pink spartan and noble and the last one was 98 she seems to be the leader she red with black marks that look like those nine tails she has red eyes and spartan he just a white and green eyes a also noble was gray and eyes were grey

enoegh with the dogs me I had a dark hoodie and green shirt also I have black and green neon laces my hair was blue and my eyes were teal and dark green pants ( little saggy ) let the story begin

**FLAMES POV:**

****flame: damn another day at school right James

james: yup instead of school how about hell

flame: bullys make it hell

james: well there are hot girls and ugly girls geeks and perverts he flame were do you think your parents are

flame: I don't want to talk about it * looks to the left*

flames mind: damn it why did he bring that up my parents are in Japan don't know why but for my birthday i will get to wet them

* looks back*

flame: there in Japan

james: lucky I want to go there

flame: I can bring you there

james: * jumps up * REALLY !

flame: ya tomorrow is when I go meet my parent

james: sweet thanks

girl: excuse me may I sit here

flame: uh s sure

girl: thank you

flame: your welcome

james: see you later * whispers make yo move bro *

flame: why you little bas-

girl:* giggle *

flame: .. Hey I didn't catch your name

lesly: it's lesly

flame: cute name for a cute girl

lesly: * blushes*

bus driver: end of the line go get off meh bus

flame: thbud river always says that

lesly: okay

flame: * gets of bus * well I am at he'll

lesly: what do you mean

flame: school sucks

* * *

Well that is my first chapter I will make more


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes : okay s this is chapt 2 and I am stills beginner and we shall start the mc adventure

* * *

**Chap 2 : the boat accident**

**Flames POV: **

flame: well thats great damn F,s good thing my parents are in Japan I better get packing * grabs luggage and packs clothing laptop Xbox 360 and more stuff * I better go get James * puts stuff in the trunk *

james:* here's car drive Pull by sidewal* it's flame well time to leave this place * grabs luggage and walks out the front door* sup flame

flame: sup put your luggage in the trunk

james: k * puts stuff in the trunk * he you brought your dogs

flame: can't leave home all by there selves

bubbles mind: he so nice but I don't know how to tell him I'm a wolf that's human

98 mind: he is generous I hope he'll see

spartan mind: I don't find this awsome master

noble mind: Japan can't wait

well I whent and drive were the boats are and we happen to run into someone

james: hey it's your gf

flame: huh oh ya it's lesly

Lesley walks up to flame

Lesley: hello cutie

Lesley is wearing a mc Skeleton hat but her body mad me feel perverted she has a vest that's zip up but her breast were big so the vest was zipp down but couldent overlap the breast and had very small shorts halos long silky gray hair also grey legging

flame: uhh h h hi

james: hey why are you dress like that

lesley: it's a skeletons cloth for female

flame: uhm what do you Meen by skeleton

lesley : I'm from minecraftia

james: your joking right

lesley: no my real name it yuria

flame: ooh

james: a skeleton can't be that hot

lesley: * blushesh*

captain: hello ladies and gentlemen i am the captain speaking I hope you all have a good time on our cruise to Japan ... What what do you mean the engines stop don't worry folks get it working * boom *

flame: shi- * flys back from explosion *

flame: ow that fucking hurts a lot

a creeper jumps out of the hole with skeletons and zombies saying take the princess back

james: * punches zombie in the face grabbing the nearest chair and smashing it on the zombies head killing it*

flame: James over here dogs come here but instead I see a girl that's 16 and has pink hair pink sweater AND blue jeans pink eyes and her Cushing a Ender pearl looking thing and I heard was a explosion

* * *

i am using my iPad for this thing also will be have a giant hit and run in the next chapter

also my chapter goal is 50 see you in next chap also there will be a sex scene that is why gf here is a m rated :3 bye


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note : I am using my iPad and when I do it auto corrects for a word that's barley make sense

* * *

**Chap 2: the change**

**FLAMES POV:**

flame mind: ow that really hu- where the fuck am I

flame: oh shit

**BUBBLE POV:**

bubble: FLAME! Were are you! Damn were can he be and why dous it have To be the jungle.

**FLAME POV:**

****flame: ? * looks back * Who are yo- *gets tackled unexpectedly *

girl:sorry but please help I'm being chase by a demon!

flame: what do you mean by de-

girl:ITS RIGHT THERE *points*

a cat jumps of a branch and sniffs the girls

girl: make it go away

i grabbed a branch and threw it at the cat and the cat runs away

girl: thank you mister what's your name

flame: flame and what's yours

cupa: cupa cupa the princess of the creepers

those words scared me so I got her off me and ran I felt kinda bad running away like that but I was realy scared

flame: * Pant * fuck crazy shits happening ..Oh my fucking god I just realized I'm in minecraft that means I need to make shelter before it gets night but I need wood I wonder if I punch a tree

i walk up to a tree and punch it and it took 10 punches for each block of wood I turned each of them into wooden planks but after doing all of the work it was night I saw a beam of light come from the north I whent to go check it out but when I made I couldn't believe my eyes there was a gian Bedrock temple and a bunch of girls I did see cupa I but I wasn't here for her I wanted to see the beam and what's causing it I saw the temple was causeing so I whent to go inside the temple but someone notice me

?: who are you I didn't creat you

flame: uhm er I shouldn't be uhm.. Can't talk now by * runs deeper in the temple* damn that was clo- that's a cool axe

i reach for the axe and when I grab it everything change

* rumble*

flame: * pulls it out * shit * looks up*

girl1: who are you

flame: I'm flame a human not any you guys

girl2: he should die

flame: WHAT! Your joking r-right

i ran bursting out of the temple but all of the princes but they were all around the temple and they realize me I ran up the temple and when I made to the beam a large electric charge when throught my veins all I hear is dubstep my clothing change too I had a black hooding with ender eyes on the hood my shirt was green and had a creeper face and a skeleton Cap my eyes were teal and had red pupils green pants white gloves had a sharp fang on the right of teath and mooshroom texture headphones

flame: ow that fucking hurts

yurai: what happen to him

cupa: wow never saw that much electric

a giant beam whent straight into the air and noble,98,spartan, and bubbles saw


	4. Chapter 4

I fuck up hard I was almost done making a chapter but it crash and I whent back on safari but i lost everything I'm writing in pages and ill copy and paste it  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

chap 4: meeting more peaple  
**FLAMES POV:**

Flames: uhm hi?  
Herobrine: hello cutie seems like your the new fusion mob  
Flame: huh what do you mean fusion mob  
Herobrine: I mean that you have everyblood of all type of mob  
Flame: uhm okay how about the weapon  
Herobrine: it's the axe of swords very powerful weapon changes into every weapon  
Flame: seems legit anything else  
Herobrine: your a step Mage and you'll figure the rest out soon  
Flame: fuck wa- were did she go  
Zombie girl: kill him  
Flame: fuck time to DASH  
I sprinted into a cave all of the mobs try's killing me and the attacks they made I dodge except the explosions I ran across the ravine jumping and through the mine shafts jumping gaps and I hit the dead end threw my shovel at the mobs hit one skeleton  
Zombie girl: like that will work your just a cute boy  
Flame: stop talking shit I just want to see my hybrid wolves that's just hard now cause I made it hard on accident  
Zombie girl: and now your going to die  
Flame: fuck that " WAVE BLAST "  
A huge blue wave of lights came around me killed a lot of mobs  
Zombie girl: no way a step Mage FALL BACK  
Mob ran back out of the cave zombies dug underground and I walk out of the cave zombies attack me but I stomp the ground and 2 dual limcat cannon complete silver and had little writing saying dual silver fish  
Flame: hard way or easy way  
Zombies look at each other and charge at me  
Flame: guess the hard way  
I shot fast and smooth zombie parts went flying the pistols were really powerful knock back the guns were smoking from the hole  
Flame: wow these guns are too powerful  
*warp*  
Flame: who ther  
Ender girl: sorry but I saw you kill those zombies  
Flame: what's your name  
Andre: Andre  
Flame: okay what do want Andre  
Andre: wanted to see if you need anything  
Flame: I do need some wooden planks  
Andre: okay I know where a village is follow me  
Flame: okay

**98 POV**  
I hate the tundra it's so cold I could make a fire ( 98 has a red sweater her hair is black but half of the bottom was red she has dark blue jeans and has white and black shoes laces were blue eyes were red ) but finding branches in a tundra is trying to find a snow bunny in the snow tundra  
Jason: he are you lost  
98: yes I'm lost I don't know we're I'm going  
Jason: I know where a village is by the way I'm Jason son of herobrine  
98: ok I'm 98 a hybrid wolf don't judge me  
Jason: wasn't going to  
98: what ever let's go  
Jason: okay

**SPARTAN:**  
Spartan: yo noble, James  
Noble: what  
James: huh  
Spartan: saw that light  
Noble and James: ya  
Spartan: we should go check it later lets go find a village  
James: sure  
Noble: in got a question James  
James: what  
Noble: do you like dubstep  
James: depends on the beat but ya I do  
Noble: cool

**BUBBLES POV:**  
Hey a village I should check it out  
Rose: hello newcomer I'm rose  
Bubbles: hi I'm bubbles  
Rose: why are you here  
Bubbles: I'm lost right now  
Rose: your welcome in my house  
Bubbles: thank you  
Vallerie: NEW COMERS  
FLAME POV:  
Andre: we're here  
Flame: cool  
Vallerie: hello we're would you like to stay  
Flame: in a house  
Vallerie: come with me  
Flame: okay  
Andre: bye  
Flame:bye  
Bubbles: MASTER  
Flame: what  
She hugs me very tightly  
Flame: who are you  
Bubbles: it's me bubbles  
Flame: so your bubbles wait YOU GUYS CAN SHAPE SHIFT that's awesome  
Bubbles: really I thought you would freak out  
I hug her back and said " I won't I would be astonish from your beauty  
She blushes and says " thank you "  
Flame: so where's the house  
Rose: over here  
I open the door flick the lever lights go on and I saw the house and it was perfect  
Flame: ill take it  
Rose: 146 emeralds  
I reach in my pockets and got 146 emeralds  
Rose: thank you hope you move in nicely  
Bubbles : we're did you get those emeralds  
Flame: don't worry

**CUPA POV:**  
Maybe I can talk to him alone...


	5. Blazing battle

Yo back with another chapter there will be a 2 more weapons and another charictor

* * *

FLAME POV:  
I went to go get some wood and after chopping and chopping it became night

* nether mumbling *  
Flame: wha who's there * sees some particles *

I check it out and a wither pops out

Flame: holy shit * withdraws the axe of swords *

Wither: * takes out the stone sword in his ribcage

The wither charges at me I strike it but the wither block it then I jump and the axe turned into a hammer and I crush the stone sword and the withers body but little white waves lights came out of the smash

Flame: I wonder why I'm the fusion mob

A charge of a electrical bolt hits me and I flew and hit the tree and a girl taller and has a blue electrical lights around her and kinda looks like cupa

Flame: who are you * cough *

Kate: my name is Kate what's yours

Flame: flame why did you struck me with that bolt

Kate: I thought your a Ender man

Flame: well I'm not

Kate: you look like one

Flame: cause I'm the fusion mob hadn't you got the news

Kate: no

Flame: what ever ill let this slide...

Kate mind : so he's the fusion mob better tell the rest

Flame: now I know why there is a weird noise there's a fucking nether portal who the fuck puts a nether portal here Maybe I should check it out

I walk in the portal and I was in a nether fortress I knew there will be some princess

Flame: hmm I wonder where are the mobs

Zombie pig-man: oink

Flame: holy shit you scared me there sir

Zombie pig men: oink

Flame: uhm ill walk over there see ya buddy * walks away *

Zombie pig men: oink ._.

Flame mind: okay that was awkward tho he was a zombie pig men and he could've just say oink hmm well what ever

I just walk all around the fortress looking for nether warts until I hear blazes I thought to my self I'm screwd but I didn't really care and then it hit me literally

Flame: ow that just fucking hurts

?: ha another pest in the depths of the nether

Flame: I didn't die

?: then why are you here

Flame: I'm looking for a nether warts

?: well we heard your the new fusion mob but running into me is a mistake

Flame: all I see is a half naked girl with some gold armor

?: pervert

Flame: just pointing the obvious

?: ill make you feel eternal pain " FLAME SNAKE "

Flame: " WAVE LINK "

Both flame and dub clash making and explosion and a large noise it got the nether princess attention so they came rushing were they heard it

Flame: seems like we gots some company

?: what ever " FLAME SWORD "

She pulls out her hand and fire burst out and started taking a shape of a sword and fire bursted out

Flame: let me guess your a blaze

Blazette: yes and my names blazette

Flame: and my name flame but right now I wanna survive " DUB STRUCT "

A blue light of strong and heavy dubstep that struck blazette making her fly back but I wonder to my self when did dubstep become a weapon seems really strange

Ghast girl: whoa he a step Mage

Wither girl: also he cute

Pig man girl: I wonder where he is from

Magma girl (6 age ): awesome explosion

Magma girl ( 13 ) : what type of magic was that

Magma girl (23) : a step Mage powerful also he's a fusion mob

Ghast: hey flame did you grab the axe of sw-

A giant dragon fire shaped spell came charging at me I ran forward and a syth and I block it and the syth just absorb the fire

Flame: damn that was fucking awesome now my turn

I whent rushing the wall broke half of the fortress was collapsing I dash at blazette and said warp I telloported behind her and the syth turned into a flaming hammer and I hit blazette she went flying the hit must have been really hard because the fortress was breaking fast the mobs and princess left the pigs went somewhere to watch the fight they bet gold nuggets bars and swords she came rushing back with fire pushing and I grab a block of nether brick threw it in the air and hit it at blazette she got pissed off she scream true form and she turn into a giant blaze with flaming hands and was bursting with blue fire I realize she must be really piss she launch these gold hot things at me I jump on them each and single of them and jump high had my hand electric and scream " BASS " it struct so hard at her she flew back and it must of hurt cause of how close I was in her face she turned into her human form she was bruised I walk over to her to lend a hand

Flame: hey nice fight

She grabs my hand and I pull her up

Flame: I'm surprise how long you survive with my attacks

Blazette : * smile* thanks

I walk away and walk threw the portal

Flame: ill be back

The pig men lost there stuff to the pig men I met

Pig man: oink t(-_-)

Bubble POV:  
Oh we're could he be I'm so worried about him and I want the fish he is getting man it's almost noon

Flame: I'm back bubbles

Bubbles: yay where were you!

Flame: in the nether

Bubbles: why

Flame: I needed nether warts

Bubbles: oh

Flame: got some wood some beef and a sack full of fish

Bubbles: really yes!

I ran to give him a hug but I accidentally gave him a kiss and a hug

98 POV:  
98 : well we got out of the snow tundra and now were in a forest

Jason: there should be a sign here OH here it is

Sign  
- village of thorns  
Sky city -

98: sky city I heard that place is awesome but we should check the village first

Jason: okay okay let's go check the village

James POV:  
James: hey were here

Spartan: temple of notch

Noble : and it's made out of bedrock

James: damn ._.

Spartan: wait the weapons gone

Noble: so there's a new fusion mob

Spartan: guess so

James: wait what the fuck is a fusion mob

Noble: a person who has the blood of every mob

Spartan: the weapon he or she carry is the axe of swords

James: okay I think

* * *

I use pages for my writing and it's alot easier and I read some of the reviews and I was like wtf and I didn't get to post chapt 6 so fuck ill try posting to on Wednesday bye


	6. City of sky

FLAME POV:

I felt like I was just stunned I wonder to my self why did she kiss me o.o but I kinda like it and I started kissing here I pulled her even closer

BUBBLES POV:  
He's kissing back I need to stop but I like it a lot I broke the kiss for some air  
He looks at me and then he kisses me back again he just move his tongue all around my mouth I wanted more I started moving my tongue around in his mouth I started to blush we broke the kiss for air again he swallowed the saliva and I had my tongue sticking out and we kiss again We kept doing that for 30 minutes

JAMES POV:

James: this duos not look like a village

Noble: it's not

James: oh then it's a city

Spartan : yup the city of sky

James: cool so Much gold

Noble : statues monuments and city named after him

Spartan: and 95% gold. 5 % of the rest

James : seems like sky

Noble : yup

Spartan: tho a lot of people live the- hey we're are you going James

James: I'm going in the city

Spartan: I thought were going to the village

James: well I wanna check it out for once

Noble : eh I feel like visiting too

Spartan: fine sometime you guys tick me off

James: what ever

Noble: i should go talk to the citizens

Spartan : ya ya I want to see the fucking monuments

James: and I am going to explore

Every: peace

James: hmm so much gold just so much

Little slime girl: mister in this city gold is called butter

James: oh I didn't know

Little slime girls: and now you know

James: ok bye * walks off exploring the city *

SPARTAN POV:  
Spartan: wow that's damn big

Slime girl: about 1000 blocks high

Spartan: whoa! Where did you come from

Slime girl: I wonder off and got lost from my two sister

Spartan: oh do you know where they are

Slime girl : no

Spartan: okay

Slime girl: mind if I stay with you

Spartan : uh sure

Slime girl: I won't be pain

Spartan: okay mind telling me more about this city

Smile girl: sure

NOBLE POV:  
Noble: I wonder where i Should go

I started to hear and feel rumbling and heard some one scream run  
And the street sewers blast from the ground and squids ,zombies , silver fish came bursting out of the sewers hole the zombie had armor and weapons ( pickaxe ,axe swords, and shovels) that smack there weapons at the people silver fish jump in there mouths and chew out of from there guts while squids would eat there head

Noble : o shit

JAMES POV:  
5 minutes before from the invasion

James: stairs all the way up there whoa I should check it out

I walk up and I realize I was in heave but there was no angles but just Valkyries and a giant temple I walk up to it but the Valkyries and a one man that look like notch notice me I pick the bardiche up but right when I put my hand on the bardiche a giant white light just blasted from the bardiche then notch came right by me

Notch: sir you have became the warrior of light

James: uhm okay I don't really know what you mean but okay

Notch: you are fusion mob that wields the bardiche of light

I had blond hair blue eyes a white sweater blue jeans black shirt white shoes and red laces

The bardiche had a gold handle and diamond tip

James: er I got 2 go so uhm bye * runs off back into the city*

James : huh why is it rumbling

The sewers burst out of the streets making floods while zombies squids skeletons and spider

I went charging slicing you can just hear the air being slice zombie skeletons spiders and creepers were slice but more and more came like no tomorrow a random squid jumps in my face about to tear it apart and then a bullet shoots it I look to the right and saw a man in golden armor sunglasses on and had dual wield Uzi's in gold

Man: hey start paying attention the rest will come

James: who

Men: don't worry

James : ok

a huge fleet of golden flying aircrafts flying in the skies of minecraftia and shot the mobs from the air salvage salvage crazy looking cars came driving in and a guy came out from the roof and started shooting them with a golden M16 shooting spiders off the buildings and out of know where giant golden ship it can shoot multiple lasers at once

Sky: so teams here by the way names sky the one in the car deadlox and the one in the giant space ship is Jason

James: okay let's just fight for sky city

Sky: okay CHARGE

James : WOOOOO

FLAMES POV:

I started to suck on her neck and she let out a loud moan I think some villagers heard cause I saw some by the window and it was really embarrassing and I did blush I stop sucking pulled my face away from her neck and said " you were always shy when we lived in my house " she was blushing like red hard " so I tried to make you comfortable " I look at her neck there was a red mark I look back into her eyes she replies saying " flame I don't want do it now" I look at her

Flame : it's okay I could wait

Bubbles : okay bye

She went to cook the fish cause I know how much she loves fish

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's chapter 6 and I am going to make a short story based of a game called kravon manor and Maybe another story called violet so ya peace


End file.
